


【豆鹤】格差101（05）轮回报应

by hxuhsbjx



Category: SHINME
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxuhsbjx/pseuds/hxuhsbjx
Relationships: mameharaisse, tsuruboshion
Kudos: 3





	【豆鹤】格差101（05）轮回报应

“所以说...莲君，记得你跟他从开学以来就走的很近。那你懂他吗？”  
学生活动室里，三个JACK坐在一起，憋了一整天的他们，终于能摆下他们骑士一般的忠诚感，恢复到平时的样子。  
也是，当拿到JACK牌后，意味着要无条件的对自己的国王大人带着服从感，除了已经有些经验的莲以外，其他两个人还在逐渐熟悉“业务”的过程中。不过现在的他们看上去却有些愁眉苦展的样子。  
“你以为，河野君。我跟豆原啊，就算认识一百年了，我都可能看不透他这个脑子里到底在想什么。”莲坐在沙发上，刚才很贴心的给另外两个人冲了杯咖啡，随即又单独冲泡了一杯豆奶放在了豆原专属那个座位上，颇有种完美管家的样子。见所有事情安排妥当，才坐下来捧起自己杯中的咖啡，小口小口的一边吹一边喝。  
“算了算了，河野，我们也别去猜测他了。国王从进我们班以来就是班上年龄最小的那个，说不定他还是个思想还很幼稚的小孩，不存在看不看得懂啥的...”旁边的金城抬起咖啡，猛喝了一口，却被咖啡烫到了，就算嘴唇都红了但是面瘫的他依然没有一点表情。  
直接说他是幼稚小孩吗？河野纯喜有些被吓到，连忙冲金城比了个“嘘”的手势，一边小心翼翼的望了望活动室里亮着灯的国王专属浴室，生怕里面的人听见。  
“不过啊，莲君。虽然现在这个话题跟你提起来有些不妥...”河野清了清嗓子，莲不解的抬起了头。  
“就算之前那个鹤房跟你闹别扭，对你喜欢的那个大平恶作剧啥的。我觉得你也不至于直接去翻他的包、把他是omega的事情曝光出来吧...怎么说，我直觉你不是这样的人来着...”河野说。  
确实，翻别人的包这种事情听起来挺失礼的，而平时看起来就很有礼貌的莲，看上去并不是像会做出这种事的人。  
川尻莲并没有很惊讶，毕竟第一个看到，准确说感知到鹤房的omega信息素的人确实是他，记得当时以防万一他还连忙了瓶用来阻断气息的抑制剂来以防自己控制不住，看起来确实可疑。  
莲用纸巾擦了擦自己的嘴，刚刚的那口咖啡把他自己也烫的不轻，早知道下次注意下水温再冲咖啡了。随后苦笑着说道：“哈哈哈，河野君。虽然当时我也很不爽鹤房的态度，但是我对抓他的把柄不感兴趣...”  
河野有些难以置信，立刻从沙发上站了起来，随即立刻又被金城碧海扯扯坐下来，示意河野不要动静这么大。  
“但是...那你是怎么知道？？”河野压低声音，努力的伸着头。夸张的动作实在有些喜感。  
“我也不知道是谁。”莲顿了顿  
“总之那天有人在我的鞋柜里放了封信，里面写着‘鹤房汐恩其实是omega’几个大字。我当时还不信来着，本来想去问问他，走到活动室门口才知道真相...哎，虽然我当时确实也很气他对我们隐瞒了这么久，甚至豆原来的时候还想找他同仇敌忾一下。谁知道我忘了豆原他对鹤房的感情跟我不一样，知道真相后火那么大，气急败坏成那个样子...”  
另外两个人有些不可思议的听着莲一番不知真假的说辞。  
也是，不管是真是假，至少有一句话一定是真的。要是豆原对鹤房的感情和其他人一样的话，现在的闲聊骑士三人组也不用尴尬脸红坐在活动室的沙发上喝着滚烫的咖啡，试图装作什么也没听见了...

“你！...放...嗯啊...... ”  
狭小的浴室里一阵阵羞/耻的喘/息声回荡着，强烈的信息素交融在一起的气息甚至压盖住了沐浴露的味道。  
“轻....点..啊...”从蓬蓬头里喷出的水花浇淋在交/融在一起的两个人身上。豆原将鹤房死死的按在墙上，单手握住对方的手腕不让他随意乱动，另一只手高高的抬着鹤房的大腿，一阵阵的抽/插着。  
“鹤房，你身体的柔韧性真的很差啊...”抬着腿的手有些酸累，就算如此豆原还是死死的固定住以防他站不稳滑下去，一边说着一边吻上这个面部潮红的人的脖颈，留下了绯红的印记。  
“你他..妈就是一只发..情的狗...嗯啊...”眼面前这个人虽然被狠狠的蹂躏着，可是嘴依然还是那么毒，可惜猛烈的冲撞让他无法吐出完整的句子，就算下身浓烈的快感快要占据他大脑的全部，也死死不肯妥协。  
“你不被我顶得挺享受的吗？” 豆原抬起头，冲面前的人傲慢的笑着，下身抽/动的频率也越来越快。不过无法不承认的是，被标记的人无法摆脱真正标记的主人的气息，鹤房的身体只会越来越无可抗拒的接纳对方...  
温暖的水花让整个浴室充满了雾气，水流从冲到两人身体上，带着余热从身上一丝丝滑落下去，滑落到交织部位的水被豆原下身的物体带着一起送入对方身体。  
见面前这个人渐渐不强烈反抗，似乎是累了，豆原便放开了紧紧捏住地方的手腕，扶住鹤房的肩膀，手指顺势在颈后轻轻的摩擦着，试图进一步的激起他更加浓烈的情/欲。  
而快要失去支撑的鹤房只好双手环住豆原，死死的抓着他的背，留下一道道泛红的抓痕。另一脚单独站在地上，但是还是因为地面的潮湿有些不稳，微微的颤抖着，温暖的水混杂着其他不明液体顺着腿流到地上，看起来有些淫//靡。  
豆原摩擦了一会儿后，效果果然不错。对方的身体更加听话了，不禁有些满意，不过身下的猛烈撞击没有变慢，顶的眼前的人呻/吟无法控制的放出来。  
一会儿，豆原用手掌随着水流有些挑逗的顺了下去，抚摸到了对方剧烈起伏的胸口，用手指在有些微微泛红的乳/头上揉搓着打转，还不时轻轻用力捏住。由于鹤房皮肤比较白，虽然平时他的乳/头比正常人的颜色要淡，但是在这个时候下呈现的樱桃红反而显得更加性/感。  
浴室的空气有些稀薄，两人的呼吸都很剧烈，但是此时的鹤房身上已经染上了一层淡粉色。这时豆原却放慢了动作，嘴角也不知什么时候勾了起来。下/体抽/动的过程中让他碰到了有些兴奋的部位，生殖口。  
“豆原一成你敢！”鹤房也发现了这严重又羞耻的事，脑内的警钟疯狂敲响，便立刻用手指狠狠的抠着豆原宽阔的背部的皮肤。  
豆原有些吃痛的笑了起来，抬头有些挑衅的对上了鹤房的双眼，眼前的人虽然蒙上了潮红，但是眼神还是那么狠。  
“我还真敢。”豆原坏笑着顶了顶那个脆弱的地方。“怎么，当我的人没什么坏处啊，不就再也没有同学敢欺负你了吗？”  
说着猝不及防被鹤房“呸”了一脸，双手也开始不安分的要推开豆原。却被再一次固定在了墙上。  
“当你的人？做你妈的梦...呃啊...”还没等鹤房说完，豆原再一次深深的顶了进去。虽然并没有顶开生殖口，但是剧烈的感受还是让鹤房的身体猛地抽了一下。  
最后，在两人都即将释放的时刻，豆原抽出了身下的炙热将浓郁的液/体射在了鹤房的腿上，被水花迅速的冲走...  
这次虽然鹤房依然还是很不好受，但相对第一次来说稍稍不那么痛一些，不知豆原是不是故意放轻了动作，还是自己身体不知不觉的已经开始适应了...想想鹤房都觉得后怕。  
两人擦干身体，捞起旁边洗手台的干净校服穿来起来，两件校服都是豆原的，鹤房的校服全是洗拖把水，脏的不行，豆原早就让莲丢到洗衣机里洗掉了，现在只好穿豆原的备用校服。  
“全是豆臭...”就算这衣服是才刚刚从衣柜里拿出来的，鹤房还是要吐槽，一脸不情愿的穿着校裤。最气的是，豆原明明没自己高，这个裤子衣服穿在身上还是有些松垮垮的，一定是因为他胖。鹤房不服气的套上衣裤。  
“随你怎么说。”豆原已经穿好了站在旁边，眼神恢复了原来的样子，想了想，便往前走了两步抚摸上鹤房脖颈上那个刚刚被自己种下的印记，得意的看着自己的成果。却吓得鹤房警惕的立刻往后退了一步，像一只炸毛的猫。  
“你跟我傲着没什么用的，到最后还不是渴望我的帮忙。只要有第一次还会有无数次。”豆原拿起一块毛巾擦了擦自己头发上的水。眼前的人，虽然现在正一脸警惕的瞪着自己，但是缺氧而的带来的红色显得在他有些精致的脸上不免有些色//情。  
“鹤房，你不对着镜子看看自己那副男人想要蹂躏的样子吗？”豆原背对镜子说着，鹤房颤颤巍巍的抬起头，镜子里虽然还蒙着一层水蒸气，但是能勉勉强强的看清自己潮红还没有褪去的脸。  
“你虚假的谎言败露后，有多少人虎视眈眈的想看你被压在身下淫/叫的样子？你还想装作不害怕吗？”豆原抱着手冷冷的笑着。  
鹤房低着头不说话，扭头就想走出浴室。  
“行啊，那我明天就下指示，每个人都可以无条件的侵/犯你，如何？”  
“你...!”  
突然身旁伸来一只手，猛然拍在了面前的门上，门发出了一声闷响。鹤房转过身，直直的对上不知什么时候来到自己身后的豆原的眼睛，黝黑的眼睛看着却是透着危险的气息。  
“看看过几天后，你还会不会这么有傲气？”  
最后豆原率先拉开了门走出去，唤着在外面等候的其他三个人，直接离开了活动室。留下鹤房低头一言不发，紧紧的握着拳头。

放学的铃声在PDJ学园里回荡着...鹤房独自拖着沉重步伐向宿舍楼走去，他现在心里乱极了，仿佛世界暗了一圈。不远处操场的人，嬉戏着，打闹着...沉浸在放学后的夕阳中，看起来是多么无忧无虑。可他觉得，那些身边匆匆走过的路人，看上去都仿佛带着有一种怪异的眼光着自己。  
而此时，豆原的话在脑内反复的回荡着，令鹤房烦躁不已。  
“你看上去要死掉了，喝不喝水？”身边突然响起一声熟悉的声音，鹤房立刻转过头去，哦..是跟自己一个宿舍的木全。熟悉的直言直语（栓言栓语）让鹤房一时间不知道该怎么接话。  
木全从斜跨的包里掏出了一瓶矿泉水，丢给鹤房，然后自己却掏出了一瓶限定包装的新品可乐开始大口大口的喝起来...令鹤房无语的笑了笑。  
“...你为什么不离我远点？”  
“噗...”木全喝太猛了差点没喷出来。“你跟我一个宿舍的，我远离你我去住走廊吗？”  
鹤房回过头，不知为何心里有一丝丝欣慰。  
随后的一路上，两人不知怎么的渐渐的聊了起来。鹤房向木全把这几天的事情倾诉了出来，虽然说自己也不是对这个人有多么的信任。怎么说，鹤房只是感觉眼前这个脑回路新奇的人，虽然口中的每一句话都直白到可怕，但是能感受到他心中没有对自己厌恶的情绪。木全就算被他这种人倾诉了，但还是愿意一字一言认真的听着。  
“所以说他意思就是要你跟他在一起咯？”木全一句话说出来差点又没让鹤房一口水喷出来。  
“他那种人啊，估计就是纯属的报复心理，他觉得我骗了他，让他装了这么久的走狗而已。”鹤房似乎心情没有刚才那么糟糕了。  
“但是你要是不顺着他的意思，那他就会更会变本加厉的报复你，不是吗？”木全懒懒的说到。  
“我不要。”鹤房有些烦躁的将喝完的矿泉水瓶一脚踢开，仿佛将自己的不满发泄在了水瓶上一样。“反正我一定要重新坐回那个位置，到时候让他死在我面前才能勉强平息我的怒火。”  
“哇，我从来没发现你原来那么蠢，真的。”木全转过头直接说了出来。直白的话令鹤房不由得被愣住了...这个人...骂我蠢？？  
木全一直是一个表情不丰富的人，所有语句从他嘴里说出来都透着一股平静，但是每一句话却又犀利到可怕。  
“我要是你，还不如先顺着他的心意来，然后找到机会，在不经意的的同时悄悄干掉他。”  
先顺从他的心意...吗？鹤房想了想，虽然还是有些不快，但这是目前唯一有用的办法...对于一个暴露身份的omega来说，确实，如果孤身一人的话，处境太危险了。比起豆原，要是真的沦为其他的垃圾人玩物，那自己可能会恶心一辈子。想到今天的经历，鹤房不禁一阵恶寒。  
小不忍则乱大谋。如果这种事都不能先忍着了，那自己不就连实现计划的可能都没有了吗。  
想到这里，鹤房拍了拍木全的背，“你说的挺有道理的。诶我发现你这个人虽然不会说话，脑子却挺好使的。”  
“我不觉得你在夸我。”木全头疼的笑了笑，把喝了一半的可乐丢进了附近的垃圾箱。

于是，当天晚上，鹤房果然下定决心似的，一个人走向了豆原的房间，那个熟悉但却不属于自己的房间。  
随后的第二天，有关A班的国王下了指令的事传的沸沸扬扬。  
豆原下令要求所有人都不能在自己没有吩咐的情况下对靶子做任何事。这个指令让不少男生看起来有些失望的样子。还有人跑去不满的问他为什么，得到的回复只有，“不为什么”。  
班级里对这个事议论纷纷，但当他们看见国王大人走进教室，便立刻收了声。今天有些特别，豆原身后除了跟着往常的骑士们以外，还有那个靶子。不过和兴致勃勃的聊着天的几个人不同，鹤房只是安静的走在他们身后，不知道在想什么。  
班里其他人虽然还在小声嘀嘀咕咕着，但是对他们来说，还真没有人还敢大着胆子去上前挑衅了。  
“喂...什么情况啊，国王大人把那个人包养了吗？”几个女生忍不住小声议论着，不时向远处的鹤房投射出怪异的目光。  
“嘘，你别说。”旁边另一个女生搭腔“今早听班上男生说有人看见他们两个从一个房间里出来...”  
“哇...那还真是。鹤房肯定是被昨天的石田和吉田的事弄怕了，跑去和国王睡了求他保护自己呢。”几个女生说着共同回头往伊藤由奈的方向看了过去。班上的王后，QUEEN早就脸色发黑，坐在一边闷头咬着面包。  
“哈哈哈哈，怪惨的，那个伊藤一直想攀的两个搞在一起了，她估计快要气死了。” 几个女生小声的嘲笑着。而教室里却充满着似乎和平的样子....  
然而没有人注意到的是，此时刚刚坐到座位上的鹤房，不知何时嘴角勾出了一丝不屑的笑。  
TBC


End file.
